House's Visitor
by cantstopobsessing
Summary: Part one of the series Fixing What Was Broken. Set in Season 8 time, Cuddy returns when she hears House is a patient.
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy slowly walked through the hospital room door a little nervous. The nurse that had been tending to him said he must still be sleeping because he hasn't been buzzing for them to come into his room in hours. "You know House," was the nurse's comment. "When it's quiet, he must be asleep."

Cuddy did know House. She intended never to see him again. But then this happened. She poked her head through before walking into the room and saw that his eyes were closed. So she sat in the visiting chair, fumbling in her purse for the book that she brought with her. She took it out, placed her purse on the floor next to the chair, and ran her fingers around the pages to feel the one that she folded over the last time she was reading.

"What are you doing here?" House asked groggily.

She looked up at him wide eyed; she wasn't ready for this moment yet. "House, they said you were sleeping." She got up off the chair and walked over to the right side of his bed.

"I haven't been asleep in hours. I just close my eyes whenever someone comes in...sometimes holding my breath. I'm experimenting, testing their reaction to see what they would do if they were to think I was dead."

"They have your vitals. They know you are faking."

He grabbed the loose wires that were hanging from the machines with his right hand that were supposed to be attached to him. "No they don't. They mysteriously don't work on me. So they have to come in and check up on me if they want to know I'm still breathing." She looked at the wires closely and saw they were twisted up and cut in some areas; then up at the monitor where all his vitals are supposed to be and saw that there was nothing; of course. "What about your heart rate?"

"I have an antiarrhythmic on me. That lowers my heart rate enough where they may not feel it that easily on their own. But, you never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"So, you'd take a drug that might kill you just to 'experiment?"

"I'm in a hospital. They can revive me. And if they don't care enough to, and I heal on my own- I'll know who to have fired." She rolled her eyes which he didn't pay any attention to. Instead, he gave her a piercing stare to get the question answered that he asked twice and finally broke the silence when she just stared back. "Don't make me ask you again!"

"Wilson called me. He told me you were in the hospital, that you were sick and-"

"You wanted to see if it was true. If I was really dying."

"No, Rachel heard me talking. She wanted to see you."

"But not you? Funny, you say that Rachel wants to see me. Only, I don't see Rachel. I see you."

"She's with Wilson. She wanted to bring you something from your office to make you feel more at home." She analyzed him as he looked away from her, shifting his gaze near his feet, wondering what he was thinking. She always wondered that when looking at him. He seemed a thousand miles away. "You say it was Rachel who wanted to see me. But your eyes tell me otherwise." She was going to stop him but saw him look back at her. "And if Rachel is here with Wilson, you could be with them, getting whatever she is getting, getting my office full of snot like all little kids do. But, instead, you come up to my room alone. Why?"

"Stop this House. It's not what you think."

"Why did Wilson call you?" He pressed on, ignoring her comment.

"I still talk to him. I have nothing against him. He didn't drive a car through my house."

"He was there!" House retorted in the tone he always uses when he wants someone else to be at as much fault as he is.

She didn't say anything in response. She tilted her head to the right and made eye contact with him and held it. "I'm here for this one time, this one day, for Rachel. And I came in here to make sure you weren't doing surgery on your own leg, or popping pills, or shooting yourself up with drugs that can kill you. Because the fact is, she likes you. I don't know why- oh wait, I do know why. Under all that destructive behavior, you're a child!"

"A child, who you went out with."

She inhaled about to argue back at him when she saw his gaze go from her to the door as it opened and saw Rachel come in holding his tennis ball from his desk that was too big for her to carry in one hand so had cradled in both.

"I brought you this," Rachel announced as her speed increased to get closer to the bed quicker. House looked at her but didn't miss the exchanged hugs between Cuddy and Wilson who was there to hold the door open for Rachel.

"Thanks me matey," House replied in his pirate voice that knew would get her to laugh because of the pirate cartoon he showed her the year before. He took it from her when she held it out to him and he started tossing it in the air and catching it.

"Is it true you are dying?" Rachel asked, tugging at her shirt.

House had the ball in the air and when he caught it he looked at her. "Who told you that?"

"Mommy," she stated.

"Well, your 'Mommy' gets things wrong sometimes," House glanced at Cuddy and saw her annoyed expression that he has seen so many times in the past from her he can see it without her being there to give it to him.

"Why are you here then? Is it because of your leg?" Rachel went on.

"Rachel honey, stop asking him so many questions," Cuddy extended her arm for Rachel to come over to her but before she did, she looked at House to see if he would answer and saw that he motioned his head in Cuddy's direction, silently telling her to go to, which she did.

"Where's my hug?" House asked in a loud voice, looking at Cuddy.

"What?"

"You gave Wilson a hug. Where's my hug? I'm the one in a hospital bed. I remember you used to care." House said.

"Yeah, you're right, House. I used to care. I honestly did. And you screwed that up."

"No- you did. I was happy. We were happy, only, wait, who broke up with who? I just can't seem to remember-" he looked up at the ceiling for the extra dramatic effect and made eye contact again, "that's right. It was you."

Wilson knew their pattern of arguing too well, and knew what he had to do next. "Come on, Rachel, let's go get something to drink downstairs." He reached his arm out for her to take his and she looked between Cuddy and House, not wanting to leave. "We'll be right back," Wilson added, which got her to walk away from Cuddy who was so involved in her argument with House, he wasn't all that sure she noticed he was taking Rachel out of the room but knew House well enough to know that he's aware of everything going on around him, and can fill her in later if necessary.

"Is House really going to be alright?" Rachel asked Wilson when they stepped out into the hallway.

"I hope so," Wilson answered looking down seeing her look back in the direction of the room which only gave her the view of the door that closed behind them already.

"Me too."

"What is wrong with you, House? Seriously, I can't figure it out anymore." Cuddy asked throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Besides me being here as a patient and not a Doctor...nothing."

She stared at him and he held it with his own stare back at her. "You can't honestly believe that you think you aren't as screwed up as you've always been."

"Are you going to stay here all day and bully a sick cripple who can't get away from you? 'Cause that's just mean."

She let out a sigh, more in frustration toward herself for wanting to believe he has changed since the last time she saw him then toward him. "Goodbye, House."

He stayed silent and watched her grab her purse and walked out of his room. He sighed himself, and looked down in shame for what he just did to her and grabbed his tennis ball that was laying on his lap.

Cuddy was on the other side of his door, leaning against it. She heard the familiar sound of his ball being tossed up and caught. She took an uneasy deep breath, wiped away a tear that she felt starting to drop when in the room that she didn't want him to see and started walking to the cafeteria to find Rachel and Wilson.

* * *

><p>"That was fast," Wilson said to Cuddy, just getting Rachel's straw into her juice box when he saw her walk up to their table.<p>

She took a seat next to Rachel and placed her left hand onto her forehead and took a deep breath then looked up at Wilson. "I don't know what to do about him anymore."

"Well, you don't have to do anything. You two aren't a couple. So, technically, you can leave and never look back."

Cuddy looked back at Wilson, and saw from her an almost helpless expression. He has seen that look before on her. She can be hard as a rock more times than not, but, sometimes, she breaks down; becomes weak. "I don't know if I can do that after seeing him again." She looked at the table after seeing him take a deep breath and ignoring the look of analyzing she knew he was giving.

"What changed? Why don't you want to leave?"

Cuddy looked down at Rachel and saw that she was clearly in her own world, drawing on the pad of paper that she guessed Wilson gave to her in hopes she would do just that for entertainment while they waited for Cuddy to come back, or an appropriate amount of time for them to go back to the room.

"I never stopped thinking of him. She's so much like him," she motioned her head to Rachel. "I mean, I have no one to blame but myself on that one. I didn't want him to spend time with her when we were together, but he wanted to, to prove God knows what- and they, bonded." She paused to look at her again. "Now it's like I have a little miniature House running around." She leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "she even plays with canes at my new hospital."

Wilson tilted his head, lifted up his eyebrows and made his eyes bigger, "that is shocking. That he can connect so much with another human being."

Cuddy smiled and let out a little laugh, then her expression became serious again. "It is my fault though. I was the one who broke up with him, for, just, being him. Taking Vicodin again; which I knew in the back of mind I knew he would-eventually. And that led him to doing what he did," she looked passed Wilson, thoughtfully. "What he said in there was right. House was right. Like he always is."

"Nnnnoo," Wilson waited until she looked back at him before he continued. "House is right about his patients. But when it comes to relationships, House can get things wrong. But, so can you."

"So whose side are you on here?" Cuddy asked sarcastically.

Wilson put his hands up in a surrender. "I'm taking no one's side. In this situation, I think it was a hard one. And you reacted the only way you knew how, and he reacted the only way he knew how. But, Cuddy, before you start thinking any more of him, he...is married now," Wilson said that as delicately as he could.

"Yeah, I saw the ring. He tried to hide it by taking it off and stuffing it under his blankets but, he wasn't fast enough," she paused. "Is he happy?"

"He-wants to be happy. But, truthfully, I don't think he is. I've actually, never seen him as happy as he was when he was with you."

"Oh that's nice to say when I'm trying to leave him behind me," Cuddy said irritated with her right eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," he said uncomfortably then made eye contact with her. "You asked me if he was happy. That's my answer. And, as his friend who cares about him, and notices when things are good- well, you made things good for him. Despite what he said or did. And I told you before to give him another chance, which, if you listened to me when I said that it- well, it would have saved your house."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open. "You said you aren't taking sides, but you're clearly on his."

"Well, yeah, okay, fine. Maybe I am. But, he's my friend."

She couldn't argue with him. She knew he would because of that. Who is she to steal Wilson from House? She leaned back and stared at him stubbornly. Wilson kept quiet, and waited for her to break the silence. "I think I'm going to go back up and talk to him, can you watch Rachel?"

"Yeah, and, I think talking to him again is for the best-"

"Oh, shut up, you win," she said while getting up, which not being able to help it, triggered him to smile.

She walked through the elevator doors when they opened, after reaching House's floor, not believing she was going back. She turned the corner and stopped short, feeling her heart jump into her throat when she saw nurses running into his room.

Something's wrong. She felt her pace get quicker but stopped when she saw the nurses slowly walk out while overhearing one saying to the other "we should take that button away from him. I'm getting sick of going in there thinking he needs help only to find he can't reach his remote."

Cuddy took a deep breath, finding her composure before going back in. She waited until all the nurses were back at their station to continue walking over to his room, and took one more breath when she reached the door before opening it.

"I thought before you were able to enter medical school you were taught the basics of life. Like what 'goodbye' means," he said when he saw her.

"What is really wrong with you? Why are in you in this bed?"

"Didn't Wilson tell you? I figured you had to have known at least that before making the trip over here worth it."

"No, he didn't. Because he has faith in you that you would be decent enough to tell me yourself. He just told me that you were sick in a bad way. That he hates to think the worst but can't help it. So, what is it, House? Or is this one of your schemes to get pity?"

"I am dying...of a broken heart," he said in a fake sad tone. "Fix it, Cuddy," he frowned at her.

"You can't die from a 'broken heart' and anyway, you don't have one. You're married." She watched him look down at his left hand, and she saw that it was still off. "I saw it, House. And don't pretend to forget that I wasn't there to witness it."

He kept his gaze on his hand. "Yeah, I am. But, it doesn't mean anything," his tone dropped in volume and sounded sad. "She doesn't love me. She told me she never will."

Cuddy started to feel sorry for him, but caught herself. She tried to tell herself to put that wall back up. "Don't do that. Don't try and make me feel sorry for you."

"But it's true. I'm not lying," his tone was unchanged and she did see pain in his eyes. She had to stay strong.

"What did you do? Run a car through her house too?"

"Oh when are you gonna let that go?" His irritated tone was back.

"I don't know- I'll think about letting that go when you let go of rubbing your leg in everyone's face!"

"Thanks for coming back. Really means a lot."

She took a breath. She came back up here to talk not to argue with him. "House, seriously, no more games- why are you here?"

He inhaled and paused then looked at her concerned face. "Remember that cool surgery I performed on my leg to remove the tumors I found?"

"Idiotic surgery, yes," she corrected, her concern growing.

"Well," he looked down at his leg, "seems they missed one when I was brought here. Whoever did the surgery on me was a moron. I already didn't trust the guy. I want to tell him there's a reason for it now."

She took in what he just said. She was there that night. He asked her to stay to watch things, make sure nothing stupid happened; but, he didn't blame her. The look he had on his face that he was staring back at her with as he studied her take in what she just heard told her that he didn't want to blame her. She did what he asked, to make sure they didn't cut the leg, and if they had, this wouldn't have happened.

She finally spoke, and when she did, her voice was cracking, "is it cancer?"

"Could be. I'm here to be tested. And of course, like the girl that Wilson is, he called you in a panic, not wanting to deal with his pain alone."

She walked over to him and the closer she got, the more he could see that her eyes were wet, a tear was about to drop. "House, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "don't be. It's not your fault." He said in a perky tone, trying to take the seriousness out of the room. She grabbed his right hand into her left. House felt that comforting, something she has always done every time he was in the hospital as a patient. Also something he wasn't expecting her to do when he saw her here, but even after everything that happened- everything he put her through, she was here, holding his hand. His eyes were tearing up, and he was mad at himself for not being able to stop it.

"I'm gonna be fine," his voice cracked.

"Don't be such an idiot," her tear that clung to her eye dropped. "You know the risks."

"I know," he looked down at his lap so he wouldn't see the pain that he is still causing her.

"Well," she said softly, squeezing his hand and let it go, which made him look back up at her. "I have to go. When do the results come back?"

"Later today."

"I hope you are okay, House. I really do." Cuddy walked to the door and opened it, House watching her every move.

"Same time tomorrow?" He called out to her in a tone that was more his own. She turned to look at him before answering and surveyed the question before giving him a response. "Maybe."

He nodded in understanding and looked down, trying to hide the smile that he couldn't help, but she caught a glimpse of anyway. She turned and walked out, closing the door behind her and went back into the direction of the cafeteria...


	2. Chapter 2

House was trying to ignore the time. She said maybe. 'Maybe' can also mean 'no.' When working together, more times than not he had to scream loud enough to get to turn that 'maybe' into a 'yes.' But, he couldn't this time. In all honesty, he was surprised he got that.

But, it was twenty-four hours later. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

That was running over and over inside his head, and Wilson knew it. He was sitting in the chair watching as House was inside his own head torturing himself. "If you stare at the door it will never open."

"Never? So, we're going to rot in here together?"

Wilson ignored his sarcastic tone. "I know why you are staring. She told me what happened."

House looked away from the door for the first time in the last fifteen minutes. "When did you talk to her?"

"I was with Rachel, when she left your room she came down and got her and we...talked."

"Oh, no," he pawed at his tennis ball that was sitting on the tray next to his empty plate that wasn't collected yet, and was starting to turn it around and around while holding it with both hands. "It's never good for me when you guys talk. She's not coming," he placed the ball back on the tray and looked to his right at the wall. "I was stupid to think she was."

Wilson sighed.

"Are you going to say what you're thinking, or are you going to make me guess?" House asked, looked back at him.

"Would it do any good?"

"Try me. If it doesn't help it will at least give me an excuse to mock you, and that always makes me feel better."

"She...is mad at you, that's for sure. For everything that has happened..that's why she left. So you know she is mad. But..." House's eyes grew bigger in anticipation. "I...really shouldn't say anything. I might have something wrong, I, don't know," Wilson announced and stopped talking.

House could have yelled in frustration, he half expected him to, but, he did what the other half of him expected. He turned his head back to the right to look at the blank wall that gave him no distractions, and went back into his head to figure out the puzzle pieces that Wilson threw at him. The puzzle of what Cuddy is thinking and feeling.

"She's mad...but, she came here...She said it was because Rachel wanted to see me, but, she wasn't in here for that long-"

"No, Rachel did want to see you. I had no choice but to take her out of the room because you and Cuddy were screaming at each other."

House didn't move his head, just moved his eyes to look at Wilson. "Yeah, but, she didn't come back with Cuddy. She came back in alone. To talk to me alone. She came in before Rachel-" his thought was interrupted when the door opened and turned his head toward it.

"Done with your food?" the nurse asked, walking toward his bed and picked up the empty tray.

"No, I'm not." She ignored him, and he noticed. "We have really rude nurses here, you ever notice that Wilson?"

Wilson didn't comment, just smiled politely at the nurse as she walked out and shut the door behind her. "And really bad Doctors. You know not one member of my team has been by to see me once today?"

"None of them wanted to visit their manipulative boss? Shocking. They probably feel like they are on vacation right now." House was staring at the door again. "Now, where was I-"

"House-"

"Now Rachel-"

"Can I leave? You don't need me anymore for this do you?"

"She came in and-"

Wilson sat back and folded his arms over his chest to listen to his friend try and make sense out of yesterday. It hurt him to see him do this, and regretted getting Cuddy involved in the first place. She admitted to still thinking of House, in some way, care, but, he couldn't read her the same way House could. He wished he could give him the answer he was trying to figure out. So, he watched, hoping whatever the conclusion to it is, he is satisfied with it and can move on to something else.

The door opened and they both looked at it shocked. House's hopeful look faded and Wilson looked down when they saw Dominika walk in. "I thought you were lying when you said that you were in here as a patient," she announced walking into the room straight over to the left side of his bed and nodded at Wilson as a hello, as he smiled back.

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Why do you lie about all the things you lie about?" She looked down at his hands. "Why don't you have your ring on?"

House looked down at his left hand and forgot to put it back on after Cuddy left. A part of him didn't even want to. But, he knew why she was asking, why he had to. They had to keep the appearance up of a happily married couple, otherwise, she was gone. He lifted up his ball to retrieve the ring that he was using as a stand so it wouldn't roll all over the place and put it back on.

"I'll be in my office, House. If you need anything," Wilson got up and saw House nod and saw a hint of a miserable expression that he was trying to hide.

Wilson kept his head down in thought of how he left things in House's room the whole time he walked to the elevator and out of it when he reached his office's floor. He passed House's office first which made him feel even more guilty and then turned the small corner to get to his own.

"Oh, good, Wilson, you're here," Cuddy said, closing her cell phone with her right hand and using her left holding Rachel's hand.

"Cuddy, what, are you doing here?"

"That's a loaded question. I came to see how he was doing, but, I was looking for you to see if you can watch Rachel while I go in there," he reached his door that she was standing in front of and moved to the side a little to give him some room to open it.

"Um, yeah, sure. I can do that."

He opened it wide enough to let Rachel walk in but before she did, held out a piece of paper she was holding. "Don't forget to give House this, Mommy."

Cuddy took it from her and touched her back to get her to walk in the room but she was already going in on her own and sat on the couch. Cuddy placed her left hand on Wilson's shoulder, "thanks, Wilson."

"Sure, no problem," he said more to himself then to her as she was already walking down the hall to the elevator he just came out of. He closed the door behind him and looked at Rachel who already found paper to draw on. "This should be interesting."

Cuddy walked out of the elevator and down the hall close to his room. When she got closer she saw the door was open, and heard a woman's voice. She dismissed it as the television. He had to have found a Soap on at this time. She smiled at the image of him sitting there watching it. At least he was behaving himself.

It wasn't until she was exposed in the doorway when she saw the voice wasn't from a TV at all. She recognized the woman as his wife, and tried to keep walking undetected but it was too late. "Hey, you, I know you. Stop, you're the one." Cuddy heard shouted out to her and knew there was no escaping.

"The one?" She looked at her confused but kept her eyes on her and not House who she knew was staring silently at her. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Yeah, the one before me. You know, his one," she pointed in the direction of House.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on anything," she felt refuge when remembering Rachel's picture she drew that she wanted to make sure got to him that Cuddy slipped into her purse and reached out to get it, "Rachel, wanted to give this to you."

She knew he knew she was nervous and awkward, the way she rushed to the bed on the opposite side of Dominika and handed the folded paper to him that he took from her, still without a word.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dominika said, giving House a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get home." House looked over at her, taking his focus off Cuddy briefly to acknowledge her leaving and she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"You came back," he declared, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, to, give you that," Cuddy pointed to the paper he was holding in his hand that she watched him unfold and saw the glimmer of his ring catch the light. It hurt her to see it back on but she tried to force that feeling away.

"Is that the only reason?" He wasn't looking at her, he kept his focus on the now open paper in front of him.

She took a few steps back and sat down in the visiting chair which she noticed felt warm and wondered who was sitting in it before her. "That, and, I wanted to see what your results are."

She pushed back a strand of her hair and House saw her clearly for the first time since she arrived.

"You haven't slept."

"What?"

"You have bags under your eyes, your skin looks flushed, you seem awkward, and you have dressed in one of your usual low cut blouses, but covered it with a jacket when it's 70 degrees outside; which tells me, you planned on dressing nice for me, or maybe it's for something you plan on doing after, but at the last minute you covered yourself which also tells me you are cold."

She stared at him; it's been a long time since she's heard someone pick up on all those little things to come up with a diagnosis like he just did. "You need a patient to obsess over."

"Am I right?"

Their eyes locked. He was waiting for an answer and she was trying to figure out how to answer that question. She knew he would see through her lie if she tried to deny it, so saw no point. "You're an ass; always have been. And before Wilson called me, I probably would have never come to see you again. Ever. But-I've known you for years. I can't ignore that. Ass or not, you've been a big part of my life. I just- need to know you're still around-alive. Because a world without you- without 'Dr. House' to save lives would be a sad one. So yeah, you got me. I didn't sleep because I was worried about you, you miserable bastard."

He smiled. "So, you came to hear me say that I am okay so you can go home and make up for what you lost last night?"

"I want you to say you're okay if it's the truth."

He looked away from her and stared at a spot on the floor on the right side of his bed. He felt her panic surrounding the room. He knew once he told her, he ran the risk of her going away and he wouldn't see her again. He grew too accustomed to her in his life and since she hasn't been in it, he felt lost. He told everyone he was fine, and has moved on, but seeing her now, he doubted that as the truth. He didn't want her to go away and have that happen again.

"House?"

"I'm fine," he said still not looking at her.

He heard a long sigh of relief pour out of her. "I guess that's why Dominika didn't seem too worried when she left." She lifted her left hand to her face, wiping away a tear.

"She doesn't know why I'm here."

"You didn't tell her? Why don't you ever let anyone in?"

"What's the point? To worry people? Or are you still thinking like this hospital's Dean of Medicine and the 'Dr. House' side of things, and how awful it would be for the hospital if I didn't make it?" The look she gave him told him he went too far and calmed down. "Sorry," he looked down.

"You have changed," she announced softly and he looked back up at her. "You never would have apologized like that so quickly in the past. Wilson was right."

"Wilson doesn't know anything," his tone was irritated.

"You're just mad because no matter how much you may be trying to hide from him, he can still see through all your crap. And so can I," he didn't respond, just stared at her silently, and saw his glance moved down to her hand that was resting in her lap.

"Who's the guy?"

"What?"

"That make-up job over the tan line on your left ring finger is a crappy one. Who's the guy?"

She looked down at her hand, "he's no one now. It was a stupid thing I jumped into too fast. It's over."

"Was it anyone I knew?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe."

"No, he's no one you know."

They sat there in silence. Neither one not knowing what to say. Just being in each other's company seemed like enough. She inhaled, about to break the silence when she let out the breath slowly when she saw him taking off his ring, placed it on the tray and stared at her. His eyes told her how he was feeling. He wasn't happy. He got stuck in a favor that he felt trapped in. More proof that Wilson was right about his change. The House she knew wouldn't have cared about Dominika's situation. Wilson told her it was just for a Greencard, nothing more. He would have weaseled his way out of it because it wasn't doing him any good, but here he is, still married to her.

"Cuddy, I-"

"Don't House, you don't need to say it."

"But you don't know what I'm going to say!" He was annoyed she wouldn't let him speak. But part of her was afraid to hear it.

"How much longer are you going to be here?"

He scowled that she abruptly changed the subject but answered anyway. "I had them schedule a surgery to take the tumor out. I don't want it to stay in. I go in for that at 6:30."

She looked up at the clock on the wall that read 4:00. She was trying to avoid eye contact with him, feeling him staring at her. "Cuddy," she looked from the clock over at him. "I-"

The door opened and saw his nurse come in. "Time to check your vitals again."

"You have the worst timing! Does it look like my vitals need to be checked? I'll tell you when they need checking!" The nurse ignored his outburst and started to poke around at him.

"How have you been, Lisa?" the nurse asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Thinking of coming back here, or are you just passing through?"

Cuddy looked from the nurse's side view over to House who was looking at Cuddy. "Just passing through."

"That's a shame. We all miss you here."

"Thanks, I miss you too."

"Okay, I'm done," the nurse told House who gave her a scowl in response as she fixed his hospital gown and turned to leave.

"I should get going House. Good luck with your surgery." She stood up and adjusted her clothes after sitting.

"So that's it?"

"What do you expect?"

House took a second to answer. He had to say something. She was standing there giving him the chance before leaving. "I can't not have you in my life."

"Wilson said you were doing fine."

He gave her a look that she's seen so many times from him. A look that told her he was anything but fine. She let out a heavy sigh and felt sorry for him. "I'm not promising anything. Good luck with your surgery."

She walked out and he said nothing else to keep her there. He looked back down at the piece of paper from Rachel. She drew a picture of a pirate with a pegleg, and big blocky writing that said 'get one of these and feel better,' with an arrow pointing to the leg.

Cuddy was walking to the elevator and saw Dominika lingering in the hallway. "You can go back in if you want," Cuddy told her.

"You know, Greg is nice to me. He's doing me a big favor without much complaint. That makes me want to make him happy. A part of him is still thinking of you. If you are what makes him happy, I will find someone else to marry. I will divorce him."

Cuddy looked shocked. "That's not what this visit is about. We aren't getting back together. I'm just seeing how he is." Cuddy heard her cell phone alert her of a text message and thought it could be Wilson.

"So you say," she walked passed her leaving. She wasn't going towards House's room, she must have waited to talk to her. Cuddy stood there not knowing what to make of what just happened. Not being able to push away the feeling of relief about House saying that Dominika not loving him being true.

She dug her hand into her purse to look at the display screen on her phone and clicked on the text icon and recognized the number as House's. She exited out, not wanting to read it until she was in the elevator, alone.

She pushed the button and heard it getting closer, but also heard voices she recognized. Foreman and Chase were coming up to this floor. She couldn't deal with seeing them so opted for the stairs.

She opened the door to the staircase and dug back in her purse for her cell phone. She opened the text that read: "Wilson gave me your new number...looks like you're going to have to change it again to get rid of me. Or not give it to Wilson. Because even if he doesn't give it to me, I'll just steal his phone when he's not looking and get it that way. But, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything. And for what it's worth, you still make me feel funny."

Cuddy let out a laugh with a tear dropping from her right eye. She stood unmoved at the top of the stairwell with her thumb hovering over the screen, not knowing if she should say anything back. She decided against it. He said all that he needed to say in his text. She slipped her phone back into her purse and started walking down the first flight of stairs, wondering if she should stay until after his surgery...


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy was walking through the hospital to reach the lobby and he seemed to be everywhere she went. Every corner she took, every office she passed, patient room, especially her old office and clinic, were imprints of House. Remembering one time or another where he would be talking to her, coming to yell at her, or walking away as fast as his leg would allow him, from getting a new patient.

He was this hospital to her.

He was also due for surgery in two hours, and she was walking out.

She couldn't stay. She was trying to remember all the bad times to get herself to keep moving toward the door.

She was walking out of the lobby, Rachel's hand in hers who she noticed has been very quiet since she said they were leaving and started wondering how she felt about it.

Then she saw it. His parking place that he fought for years back. A spot she gave him in the handicap section after spending time in a wheelchair, trying to prove he needed it more than anyone else.

It was in that moment when she started imagining the worst. He was going into surgery. What if something goes wrong? The only Doctor she ever said 'there's nothing to worry about,' to a family member of a patient and had complete faith behind that statement was when House was involved.

He was involved in this one, sure. Just not the way she would like. She didn't feel that faith. That confident feeling that everything was going to be alright. She didn't even know who was performing it. She felt stupid for not even asking. What if it was the same surgeon who screwed up the first time around? He's the one who put him in this position in the first place.

The thought of them cutting off the leg came to her. He wanted to say something to her, maybe ask her something and she stopped him. What if it had something to do with that?

"Oh God," she said aloud, feeling sick and taking a tighter grip on to Rachel's hand. "Come on Honey, we're going back in."

"Who is doing House's surgery?" Cuddy asked Wilson after opening his office door without knocking.

He paused for a few seconds thinking, then looked confused. "He didn't tell me. Why?"

"I want to know, is it part of his team? Chase is capable, right? He knows House well enough to know not to do anything drastic like-" he watched as she paced in front of his desk, "cut off his leg, or kill him." She paused as if she was hit by an epiphany. "Chase, doesn't have any reason to kill him, does he?"

"No, not any recent reason. I think he's safe if it's in his hands."

"Think?"

Wilson didn't say anything more, afraid to set her off again. "Hey, where's Rachel?"

"Oh, I left her with the nurses in the clinic. They offered to watch her while I talked to you."

"You should really be talking to House about all this. He didn't tell me any of those details. I assumed if he was against whoever was doing it, he would have made it known. But, if you want to know, talk to him."

Cuddy looked at him like she's never heard him say anything more stupid. "I can't go talk to him again. I already went in and out of his room yesterday. If I do it again, how does that look?"

"Liiiiiike, you look like you care. You're worried about him."

"Exactly. And I'm not," her pace continued.

"Clearly."

"Are you sure he didn't tell you anything?" Cuddy asked ignoring his comment.

"I'm sure."

"I got to go drop Rachel off somewhere, I could be here for a while," she stopped her pacing and looked him straight in the eye, "and I'm NOT staying because I care!"

Wilson watched her storm out in a hurry. "They are still perfect for eachother," he mumbled to himself.

House was at his window. He had his hand on his leg, rubbing it to try and subside the pain, but it didn't help. His nurse took his Vicodin bottle away when he was sleeping and she hasn't given it back yet. She told him when he was screaming at her for it that he would get it back after the surgery. Until then, he'll just have to deal with the pain.

He saw Cuddy's car still in the parking lot and waited to see her go. Wondering what she was still doing here in the first place. She told him she had to go. If it were true, she would be gone by now.

The pain got to be too much for him. He tossed his cane straight in the air to grab the bottom of it, turned it around, and used the curved part to hook the chair leg of the visiting chair and dragged it close to him. He positioned it to face the window and sat down, his right leg extended and waited. He stared at her car.

She appeared. He sat up straight and watched her walk with a quick pace, practically dragging Rachel behind her. Why was she in such a hurry? Where was she going? He thought back to the conversation they had when she was here and realized she never did confess to why she dressed the way she did today. Maybe it wasn't for him at all, like he initially thought; what he had hoped.

After seeing her drive away he turned his head back to the tray where his cell phone was. No blinking light. No indication of a voicemail, or text. She never answered him.

Maybe he had her all wrong after all.

He looked at the now vacant parking spot and stood up and limped while still holding his leg back to his bed.

Cuddy was going through as many yellow lights as she could. She knew it might be a mistake answering her sister's question as to why she needed to watch Rachel. She should have lied saying that she had to go to a meeting and didn't know how long it would go. But, instead, she told her the truth. That was going to see House.

"Even after everything he put you through? You go right back to him? You know if you get involved with him again, even as friends, he's going to do something else. I know you know it, but yet, here you are going back to him. Now he'll know he can get away with anything."

She knew she was right. She was playing all those same thoughts over and over in her head earlier today when she was trying to leave. But, it didn't matter. Yes, she was still mad. He knows that. She's sure Wilson has told him at least that much. But, she just couldn't turn her back on him now.

It took a while to get out of her sister's place, and she was cutting it close to his surgery time, but she wasn't giving up. She had to get to him. She looked down at the digital clock in her car at a stoplight five miles away from the hospital that read 6:15. As soon as the light turned green she went as fast as the speed limit allowed.

Ten minutes later, she was up at his floor. She reached his room and came barging through the door. "House!" she screamed out of breath. But looking at the room, she saw he wasn't in his bed. "House," she said again walking to the bathroom. She saw his cane hanging on the end of the bed but that didn't mean anything. He could have made his way there without it.

But the bathroom was empty. She looked back at the bed, saw the messed up blankets, his head imprint on the pillow and was mad at herself for not making it on time. She lifted up his cane and held it against her body, while still staring at the bed.

She decided to wait. She saw the chair was moved to the window so turned it slightly to have more of an angle facing the bed and sat down in it to wait.

House was in the OR. Before he went in he got a call from Wilson saying he wanted to be in the room looking in but, he had too many patients to see, but he will be by before he goes home for the day to see how he was doing.

When Chase and Foreman came into his room to get him, and as they were wheeling him in a wheelchair, he went through the whole surgery, what he wants them to do, and what not to do. Then following with asking what they were going to use to put him under. They humored him by answering all his questions. Knowing he was just being his own Doctor. Using himself as a patient to obsess over.

He was still going with his list, when they told him to lie down, and Chase reminded him that they needed to start because the OR they were using needed to be used for something else after him. They put the mask over his mouth to put him under but he pushed it away.

"Remember, don't cut the leg." Chase nodded and the mask was attempted to be put back on him and he pushed it away again. "And don't kill me. If you do I'll have you fired." Chase arched his right eyebrow at him, and followed House's glance at Foreman who was shaking his head 'no.' House looked back at Chase. "I knew Foreman would do that, so, that's why I went to his boss and told them to fire him first, then you. I am this hospital, you know."

"House, shut up and let us operate."

He surrendered, letting the mask finally go over his face. They adjusted his body the way they wanted and that gave House the view of the room looking into the OR. It was empty. He was going into surgery, and no one was there to care and watch.

The second before he felt himself drift, he stopped caring if he ever woke up or not..


	4. Chapter 4

House was starting to become more aware of his surroundings. He felt the mattress beneath him, heard the sounds of the hospital and opened his eyes. When he did he saw that his head was turned to the right, facing the wall. He lifted his head along with his blankets and saw the bandage around his leg. His leg that was still there.

He smiled. He let his head fall back on the pillow looking at the ceiling and heard breathing coming from the left side of him. He turned in the direction of it and saw Cuddy. She was asleep in the visitor's chair, and watched as she shifted positions. When she did, his cane that was laying in her lap slid off and hit the floor. He kept his eyes on her to see if it would wake her up, but, she seemed completely unaffected.

He smiled to himself. She was back. He didn't want to wake her, remembering how tired she seemed earlier. He tried listening to only the sounds coming from outside his door to see if any of the nurses were out there. He couldn't tell from where he was. He had to get up to get a visual.

He was about to rip out the IV they had attached to him but saw at the end of the line was a bag full of Morphine, so instead of detaching it, he left it in and dragged the stand it was connected to, which luckily, worked as a cane, with him when he got out of his bed to poke his head out the door.

It looked clear.

Before he left the room he turned to look back at Cuddy. She had her arms wrapped around herself as if she were trying to keep warm. He couldn't leave her like that. He walked back over to his bed on the side where she was and very carefully, without trying to make any noise, pulled off the blanket and put it on her.

He stood there watching as her body seemed to be less rigid. The blanket was warming her up and she looked more relaxed. He wanted to wake her up. To ask her why she came. But, reminding himself she needed the sleep he turned away and walked out of his room.

"There's someone in my room," House announced to Wilson when he barged into his office.

"Why don't people knock anymore?..and why aren't YOU in your room?" He watched House wheeling his Morphine bag over with him to Wilson's couch and made himself comfortable.

"I'm not in my room because I am awake, and the person in question who is in my room isn't." House paused and looked at Wilson with a playful grin. "Are you going to ask me who's in my room?"

"Um, okay, we're playing this game-a drugged hooker?"

House let out a sound of disappointment. "You're not even trying."

"I have files to go through and you, are high on Morphine."

House turned his head away from Wilson and looked at the bag. "Yeah- you know I think you've been right all these years about Vicodin. I think I'm going to stop taking it-it's kid stuff. Can you write me prescriptions for Morphine for now on? And how would you know what I'm high on? You were here with patients." House looked back at him.

"You are not getting prescriptions from me. I was able to get away for a few minutes to check up on you during the surgery. You were already under, and Foreman told me what they were putting you on. Now, go to your room."

"Fine," he got up off the couch and walked toward the door. "You're in a mood anyway. Oh, and since you didn't guess right to the question of who's in my room, I'll just tell you," House paused until he looked back up at him. "It's Cuddy."

Wilson's mouth fell open. "Cuddy, is asleep in your room?...In your bed?" Wilson's phone started ringing.

"Gotta go!" House said cheerfully and opened the door, walked out and closed it behind him leaving Wilson with nothing more than that.

After twenty minutes of House in the clinic walking around in his hospital gown frightening all the patients waiting to be seen, the nurses finally took control and kicked him out.

Not knowing where to waste time next, he went over to the elevator through the lobby and went back up to the floor where his room was. He heard muffled yelling through the elevator.

When the doors slid open, it revealed to him that the yelling was coming from Cuddy. He arrived on the floor unnoticed and took that as an opportunity to listen in on what she was yelling about, seeing her at the nurse's station.

"How can you not know? The room is empty! His cane is still there so he couldn't have gone far unless someone moved him! So I want to know WHERE he was taken! It shouldn't be that hard to track him down!-"

House was now halfway down the hallway, "so, it looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up."

Cuddy looked in the direction of his voice and rushed over to him. "House! What are you doing walking around? You're going to hurt yourself!" Once she got close enough to him she checked the level of his Morphine intake and looked down at the bandage on his leg and saw her put her hand on it lightly.

"Oh, you mean my leg? Yeah, like I don't know what a painful leg feels like. I'll be fine." He started to walk back to his room and she followed.

"You're on Morphine, that's the only reason why you feel okay now."

"So, I won't worry about it now, I'll worry about it later."

They reached his room and he waited for her to walk in first then he followed, going to his bed as she went over to the chair. "You scared the hell out of me when you weren't in here," she said as she put the blanket that was on the chair back onto his bed.

"Sorry about that. But, I didn't think you would be all that scared by me not being here...unless, other people in this hospital makes sure you have a blanket on you every time you fall asleep."

"That was you?" she sat down and gave him a half smile.

"Of course it was," he said softly, avoiding eye contact and got himself to look busy by fixing the blanket. She watched as he did that thinking back to the times when they were a couple and they were over at each others places and she fell asleep on the couch before they found their way to the bedroom. She always woke up with a blanket over her.

She should have realized. "Thank you, House."

"You're welcome," he answered in the same soft tone, this time, looking up at her. "So, what is this?"

"This?"

"Us? Are you really just here to see if I'm alright and that's it?"

"I..." she started shaking her head, not breaking eye contact with him, "I don't know what this is."

He looked down, "do you think you'll ever know?"

"Do you?"

"I think...you're here for the reasons you say you are. But also, there is a part of you who wants more than that. But, you're too afraid to admit it to yourself so, you won't admit it to me. You'll walk out of here to your new job, and whether that guy is still around or not, which I think he might be because that tan line looks too fresh," he motioned to her left hand, "is something else you'll never admit to me. So, I'll never know. And not like it matters to me either way because I have my own ring." He pointed to his that was on the tray again. Cuddy wondered if Dominika was really serious of what she said to her in the hallway. Whether she was or not, it hadn't reached him yet.

"I don't know what to say, House. I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. You asked me what I thought, and that's what I think. But, I do want to thank you for coming back. Whatever your motives were behind it; it made me feel..." he looked into her eyes and she saw a hint of sorrow, "not alone."

She held his gaze with her own without speaking. She wanted to tell him everything. About the other guy, about what Dominika said, and about how she wasn't lying about the reasons for her showing up at first, but now...and then she remembered Rachel.

"House, I'm sorry, I have to go."

He let out a breath and looked down, "you always have to go."

"I have to get Rachel. I left her at my sister's place. I told her I was only going to be a few hours. It's ten, she has work and Rachel has school tomorrow."

She didn't want to give her any more reasons to think badly of House if she left Rachel with her any longer than she said.

"Okay," he watched her as she grabbed her purse and picked up his cane from the floor and hung it back on the foot of the bed. "Cuddy?"

"Yeah?" she responded looking up from hanging the cane.

"Are we good?"

She sighed, thinking before she answered. "We're getting there."

"Alright, go get Rachel."

She smiled at him and walked out the door. He laid back on his bed and looked at the chair that she just vacated. He replayed the moment when he woke up and saw her there in his head. Forgetting he put his cell phone on silent before he went into surgery, a few minutes later he saw the light blinking alerting him of a message in the corner of his eye.

He sat back up and grabbed it. He saw that he had ten missed calls with five voicemails. Most missed calls were from Foreman and Chase, and one from Wilson. But the one that interested him was the one that he just got; one missed call from Cuddy.

He called his voicemail number to see if one of the listed voicemails were from her. He heard the first one: "House, when you get this-" he deleted Foreman's message. Next one: "House, listen-" deleted Chase. Next one came from an irritated Foreman. "When you wake up CALL us House we-" delete. Next: "House, it's me. I know you're awake. You were just here and your team-" deleted Wilson.

He listened closely for the next one, keeping track of the number of messages he heard and deleted, this was the last one. It started playing. First he just heard noise; wind. Then the voice. "House," it was Cuddy. "Oh this is so stupid.. I don't know why I'm calling to tell you this..but, I just wanted you to know," she paused, "there really isn't a guy anymore. I'll...talk to you later."

House smiled, saved the message and hung up.

As soon as he set it back down, he saw the screen light up but not ring, still having it on silent. It was Wilson. He didn't pick up. Instead, he laid his head on his pillow, thought about Cuddy and closed his eyes to go back to sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

House was walking into the lobby of the hospital at 11:00, three days after his surgery. He tried to get Foreman to okay at least a week but he wasn't going for it. Two days off was all he got.

He reached the desk in the center of the lobby and stopped to pop a couple Vicodin. He readjusted his backpack, got a tighter grip on his helmet, opting for taking his motorcycle, and continued to slowly make his way to the elevator. He quickened his pace when he passed Foreman's office, not wanting him to catch him coming in. He saw an elevator was about to close to go up and he couldn't reach it on time by walking so used his cane to stop the door from closing all the way. He saw Cuddy in it alone when it opened back up. He was surprised to see her and she looked just as surprised to see him.

He quietly walked in and saw the floor he was about to press to go up to his office was already lit. She was going to the same floor.

"First day back?" she asked awkwardly as she looked straight ahead and he watched the lights change to signify the different floors they were passing.

"Yep."

"And you're just coming in? Foreman okayed that?"

"Nope," he announced as though he was pleased. "Foreman wanted me to come in early today, as my first day back," he titled his head to the left, the side of him she was standing on, but kept his eyes on the changing levels. "I thought it should be a week. So, this is my comprise I made. With myself."

She shook her head, amused, and silently took pity for Foreman. The elevator opened to their floor and they walked out together without a word. House was watching her in the corner of his eye and saw that she was in perfect step with him. "Going to see Wilson?"

"No."

"Then...why are you on this floor?"

"I was going to see you. This would have been a lot less awkward if you were here already." He didn't reply. He unlocked his office door and kept his head down, waiting for her to walk in before he did but snuck a peek of her from behind before she sat down in the chair opposite his, at his desk.

He walked in, shut the door, threw his helmet, backpack and jacket that he stripped off, onto his lounge chair and walked to his desk chair. "Why are you here to see me?"

She shifted and looked at him nervously. "Oh, this is awkward. I have to ask you something," he was staring at her without blinking which made her even more nervous. "Do you...know of any good Diagnosticians?"

He didn't answer, instead he looked at his door confused, looked at the mail stacked on his desk and swung around in his chair. "Is this not my office? I could have sworn it was. This stuff belongs to 'Dr. House,'" he looked back at his door, "oh look at that, a Diagnostician!"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean someone besides you."

"What do you need? Do you have a rash that needs to be looked at? Are you embarrassed? You want me to remember your skin being smooth and rash free, don't you?"

"I mean for my hospital. I want to set up a Diagnostics Department, like the one here," she tossed her hand up to motion the room.

"Oh, okay. So, you want to work in a hospital with a Diagnostics Department?"

"Yes."

"Like the one here?"

"That's what I said."

"I can give you a name to someone I know, who may be rated as second best, and people will go to him when the best isn't available," he pointed at himself, "and you can be known as the Dean of Medicine to a hospital with the second best Diagnostics Department...OR, you can get the BEST Diagnostician and be the Dean of Medicine to the BEST Diagnostics Department. Doesn't that sound better?"

"Have you work at this hospital and my hospital? When it's hard enough to get you to show up to one on a daily basis?" She laughed at the idea. "That's not going to happen."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"You can..." he threw his hand out to point towards the hall, "get your job back here. You've always been better than Foreman anyway."

"Foreman is doing a fine job!" she said arching her right eyebrow, coming to his defense.

"Yeah, you said it. He's doing a FINE job. But, only FINE. You were much better."

"You mean I let you get away with more than Foreman does."

"Yes! See! Better than Foreman! He has someone do surgery on me and expects me to be fine in a few days-"

"Which you are."

"Yeah..I'm FINE. But, I'd be BETTER if I had a week."

"Maybe I don't want you to be better. Maybe I WANT things to be FINE here, so my second rate Diagnostician will become the best."

He smiled at her comeback and triggered her to laugh. Their eyes locked for what seemed like the tenth time in the last couple of days. But, was broken when they heard a knock at the door and they both turned to look.

"Gregory House?" a man that neither House, nor Cuddy has ever seen before walked in.

"Mmmmm, would you believe me if I were to say...she was 'Gregory House?'" House asked pointing to Cuddy.

The man glanced at Cuddy then back at House with half a smile, which quickly went away. "Gregory House, you have just been served," he held out a manila envelope for him to take but when House just stared at it, he set it down on his desk.

"Divorce?" House asked, still staring at it untouched.

"I'm sorry," and the man walked out.

Cuddy, even though was told it would happen, never expected it to actually happen, and definitely didn't expect to be near him when it did. She stared at House, who was still staring at it. "She can't get divorced," he said more to himself than to her. She stayed quiet and watched as he took it and pulled out the papers. A small piece fell on the ground and he watched it sway before it reached the floor, then bent down to pick it up and unfolded it. "It's a note from," he paused and skimmed to the bottom "Dominika."

"I should really... get going, House, I'll see you." She got up as quick as she could before he got a chance to start reading the note, fearing it said something about her in it. To witness that, was something she didn't want to do.

"Yeah, see you," House mumbled, already starting to read it, which said:

"Greg,

I thought about it, and I decided to divorce you. Nothing you did, you did more than enough. But, you have a chance to be happy now. I see that in you and in her. I want to make you happy, this is my way. Thank you for making me happy, by letting me stay here. Even though it was for a little while. Be happy, Dominika."

He looked up at the chair that Cuddy just got out of, trying to make sense of it all. He jumped out of his chair, grabbed his cane that was leaning against his desk and tried to catch Cuddy before she got into the elevator to talk to her. Once he made it out the door he saw the elevator doors closing with her in it. He was too late. He took a huge stride back into his office, threw his jacket over his left arm, his backpack strap over his right shoulder, and grabbed his helmet and turned to the door but stopped himself from going out, looking back at his desk, seeing the manila envelope sitting there.

He grunted in frustration, walked over to his desk and grabbed it too and got to the elevator as fast as he could.

By the time he got in, Cuddy was already leaving on the lobby level, biting the inside of her cheek, trying to not smile but it wasn't helping. She ignored all the greetings she was getting from former employees, waving them away, quickening her pace.

The elevator doors opened for House but Cuddy was already out of the lobby and into the parking lot. He saw Foreman walking out of his office, spotting House.

"House, where are you going?"

"Not now...gotta go," House kept walking and Foreman headed toward him.

"I have a patient for you to see. This can't wait."

"Do they have something that will kill them within the next two hours?"

"No, but-"

"Then it can wait." House opened the lobby door to walk out and left Foreman behind.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to his apartment, and dug for his keys. He wasn't able to catch Cuddy, so he needed to talk to Dominika. He knew she wasn't thinking straight. If he signed the papers then she will have to leave. He had to make this clear to her. That it will happen, unless she finds someone else.

He got the door open. "Domini-" he stopped when he looked up from opening the door and saw that all her stuff was gone and his apartment looked as it did before she moved in. She had to of done all this when he was staying at Wilson's after his discharge. Wilson thought it better he stayed with him. He didn't question him, he took the offer because his TV screen was bigger. But now, he couldn't help but think Wilson knew about this somehow.

He sighed, knowing there was no convincing her not to do it now, and threw all his stuff on the couch. He took out the papers, signed and dated them, took off his ring and walked to the bathroom with it. He lifted up the lid, dropped it in, and watched it hit the side of the bowl and flushed it.

He walked out, grabbed all his stuff, left the papers for later and headed back to the hospital.

When House walked back into the lobby he saw Foreman standing next to the desk with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at House angrily. House made his way over to him. "Don't you ever work around here, Foreman?"

"Don't you?"

"Mmmmm, sometimes. I don't like to over work myself. I heard that can cause stress."

"Are you ready to work now?" Foreman asked him with a file in his hand.

House was glancing around the room and spotted Wilson. "No, I'm not," House kept his eye on him and headed in his direction.

"Dammit House!"

"Give it to my team, they can handle it. They aren't even close to the morons they used to be when they started. I have faith," he shouted back to Foreman, reaching Wilson. "Divorce papers."

"Yeeeess, I've heard of them," Wilson said slowly, trying to figure out where House was going with that statement.

"You knew," he started walking on Wilson's right, going to his office with him. "Dominika is divorcing me, and you knew. That's why you offered to have me stay at your place. So she had time to move all her stuff out before I came back and wouldn't get a chance to talk her out of it."

"You can't prove that I knew."

"You're also a bad liar. Because if you truly didn't know, you wouldn't be trying to weasel your way out of my accusing you of lying, you'd be more focused on that fact that she gave me divorce papers."

Wilson sighed. "Okay, I knew."

They got to his office and House followed him in, throwing all his stuff down on Wilson's floor, and sat down on the couch while Wilson sat at his desk chair. "So was she already gone when you went back?"

"Yeah, she's gone. She's a moron, she'll have to go right back and all this will be a waste."

"Maybe not. She might find someone else. And, she did a nice thing. She wants to make you happy," Wilson said in a perky tone.

"She's a moron."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to divorce her, what can I do?"

"So...you and Cuddy?"

House scoffed and shifted to spread himself out on the couch to be more comfortable. "Cuddy and I are nothing. She works somewhere else now...she moved-"

"Because, you destroyed her house."

"Yes, there's that, thank you," he said sarcastically.

"Once I give her the name to a Diagnostician she'll never talk to me again."

Wilson furrowed his brow confused. "How can you say that? House," he sat up straight in his chair before continuing. "She came to see you in the hospital, she was a nervous wreck trying to find out what surgeon you were going to have so she'd know you'd be in safe hands, she slept in your room, and, wasn't that her, I saw roaming around this floor earlier? She wasn't here to see me, was she? She was here to see you."

"To get the name of the Diagnostician," House pointed out.

"There's something there. You need to talk to her."

House gave him an irritated glance and collected his stuff and headed toward the door. "You're no help."

"Don't ignore what I said!" Wilson called out as he walked out, before closing the door behind him.

He couldn't ignore all the factors Wilson pointed out even if he wanted to. He walked into his office, thankful that no one from his team was around, grabbed his tennis ball that was now back in his office and threw it up in the air to catch, sitting facing the window. Thinking about Cuddy.

He swung his chair to face his desk, set the ball down, and grabbed the desk phone and dialed.

"I can give you the name of the guy now," House said into the phone when he heard Cuddy say hello from the other end.

"House?"

"Yeah," he leaned back in his chair, "you want it or not?"

"I do..but, can we talk about this later?"

"You going somewhere?" He heard street noise coming from her end.

"Yeah, I'm going to work."

House made a face. He knew she has been working at another hospital, but, he was still not used to it. And liked hearing her say it even less.

"I can come to your hospital."

He heard her laugh, "no, you are not coming to my new hospital. I don't want you meeting any of my Doctors. I'm afraid if you're around them long enough you'll infect them to be like you like you do your team."

"Fine, then, come here tomorrow. Buy me lunch."

There was a pause before she answered. "Fine, I'll be there tomorrow. Bye, House."

He heard her phone disconnect so hung his up. He stared at it for a second longer.

First she came to visit him in the hospital, and now, she was coming to see him for lunch. He thought if he plays it just right, he might be able to keep her around.

He smiled, picked his ball back up, leaned back in his chair and tossed it in the air, and caught it.


End file.
